


Fanfic Bootcamp Archive

by early works (jennyraylen)



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness, Frozen (Disney Movies), Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, but if you enjoy it that's cool too, originally all of these were written for a fanfic contest on wattpad, this only exists for archiving purposes basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyraylen/pseuds/early%20works
Summary: Someone from our world enters the Star Wars universe. That's about it.





	1. Never Tell Me The Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from our world enters the Star Wars universe. That's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written for a contest on Wattpad and was only allowed to be 100 words, which is why basically nothing happens.

Jamie stepped through the portal, unsure of what she might find on the other side. What met her eyes was stunning.

She was in a spaceport -- before her was a diversity of people bustling about. Someone took out a laser sword and battled a man clad in black.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Jamie spun around to see a young man smiling warmly. "Welcome! I'm Luke."

"This is impossible!" Jamie exclaimed.

Another man approached them and laughed. "Never tell me the odds, kid. Let us show you the galaxy, and then we'll see what you have to say about the odds."


	2. The Time Team's Mortal Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic taking place after the season 2 finale where Lucy gets shot and it ends in a cliffhanger idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be less than 500 words which is why it's also extremely short and ends on a cliffhanger which I will never resolve.

Lucy panted as she ran through the woods. She could hear shouts from their pursuers. Wyatt and her only needed to get to the Lifeboat, and then they'd be safe. The time machine was nestled safely in the forest, waiting for them to come back and get out of here. Rufus was already there, waiting for the two of them to return. They had been able to rescue Rufus with the help of their future selves a few months ago-- and now, Lucy and Wyatt were their future selves. She had cut her hair short last month, and Wyatt's beard had grown out.

Lucy's heart dropped as she heard the blades of a helicopter. The Lifeboat was in a large clearing. If the helicopter found the Lifeboat it could land and block them from their only way out.

She saw the helicopter fly above her through the trees. It was heading in the same direction as her and Wyatt. They sprinted faster, attempting to beat the aircraft to the Lifeboat, but it was in vain. When they reached the clearing, the helicopter had landed and several men stood, each pointing a gun at them.

This was the downside of being able to time travel to your own timeline-- the technology. Their enemies had been much more easily overcome when their resources were decades, or even centuries, behind what the Time Team had available.

Their pursuers caught up to them, surrounding the two. Now there were ten highly trained Rittenhouse agents pointing guns at them. Wyatt took out his gun. They weren't going down without a fight.

In seconds, three agents were down, but only moments later they were fired at by the rest. Lucy fell to the ground to dodge the bullets and Wyatt ran for cover, still shooting at the men.

Lucy crawled to the log Wyatt had ducked behind, praying no bullets would make contact. Now it was down to two against two. She picked up a thick branch as their enemies approached. Wyatt jumped up to disarm one of them, and Lucy stood and swung the branch, making contact with the other agent's skull. He fell to the ground, unconscious or dead. Wyatt wrestled the other man to the ground, and Lucy made toward the Lifeboat.

Just before she hopped into the Lifeboat, Emma herself jumped out of the helicopter. Lucy screamed as the woman shot her. The bullet ripped through Lucy's chest. Pain, overwhelming pain. Sticky, red blood covered her chest and her hands, which were pressed against the wound. Lucy fell to her knees. Emma stood over her, grinning. The world spun, colors blending into each other. Behind her she heard a shout from Wyatt. A grunt, a gunshot, and then Wyatt was standing above her. He said something, but she couldn't make it out. The world was already fading before her. Wyatt took her in his arms and carried her toward the Lifeboat, but she had already passed out before they reached safety.


	3. We Know Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novelization of the cut song "We Know Better" from Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first one shot I feel actually has a purpose.

The baby's cries reached across the castle all the way into Elsa's room.

_ My little sibling has been born! _

"Can I see her? Please, oh please, oh please?" Elsa begged, tugging on Gerda's skirt.

"Not yet, my dear," the servant chided. "Be patient. Your father will fetch you when he is ready."

Elsa pouted, crossing her arms and harrumphing. She thought of freezing her butt, but she liked Gerda, so she forgave her, however reluctantly.

Elsa anxiously waited for her father to return. Finally, he stepped into her room as she was creating small snowflakes in the air to entertain herself.

"Elsa, come meet your little sister!" Elsa squealed. She could dress her little sister in cute dresses and do her hair in bows, things she could never do if it had been a boy. Elsa wrinkled her nose at the thought of a little brother.

"You must be quiet," her father said as they walked across the castle to her mother's room. "Your little sister is sleeping."

Elsa nodded. Her father opened the door, and there she saw her mother holding a teeny, tiny baby in her arms. She scrambled to the foot of the bed and pulled herself up, snuggling up close to Queen Iduna.

The baby's eyes were closed, and it looked peaceful. It was so tiny, smaller even than some of Elsa's own dolls. "Hello, little baby," she whispered.

"Would you like to hold her?" Elsa's eyes went wide with the idea and she nodded. Queen Iduna placed the little girl in Elsa's arms. "Careful with her head. She cannot hold it up properly without help."

Elsa stared at her little sister in wonder. To think that a human could be so small and fragile! "I will take care of you, little sister," Elsa whispered. "I will always be there for you. I promise."

Just then, the child opened her eyes and let out a loud cry. Elsa looked at her mother in bewilderment, but then she had an idea. Elsa created a big snowflake using her ice powers. The baby stopped crying, looking at the icy magic in awe.

"Good thinking, Elsa," her mother told her. "It seems your little sister likes your powers."

Elsa responded by creating another snowflake, this time followed with a soft dusting of snow that fell on her little sister's nose. The baby squealed in delight.

***

_ One-two-three together _

_ Clap together, snap together _

_ You and me together _

_ Knees together, freeze together! _

_ Up or down together _

_ Princess crown together _

_ Always be together _

_ You and me! _

The girls chanted as they clapped their hands in rhythm. Anna giggled and grabbed her sister's hand after they finished, dragging her who-knew-where.

"Where are you taking me, silly?" Elsa asked.

"Shhhh!" Anna held a finger to her lips. She wore a mischievous smile.

"Come on, tell me!"

Anna stopped running. "I wanna climb a tree in the gardens," she said in a hushed tone. "Don't tell mommy!"

Elsa winked before standing up straight, pointing a finger to the sky. "A princess doesn't climb trees..." she said in a stuck-up voice, mimicking their nanny.

"But we know better!" Anna finished, jumping as she said the last word, throwing her arms into the air.

The girls ran outside to the royal gardens, where there stood tall trees perfect for climbing. Elsa cupped her hands, creating a stepping stool for Anna, and she pulled Elsa up once she had successfully climbed to the first branch. The girls giggled as they raced each other to the top of the tree. Once Anna slipped, scraping her knee and destroying her stockings in the process, but she jumped right back up, exclaiming, "I'm okay!" Elsa laughed.

Finally, once they had reached the tallest branches and after much squabbling had decided the race had ended in a tie, they sat side-by-side and looked out. From here they could see the whole kingdom.

"When I'm queen--"

"And I'm your right hand!" Anna interjected.

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "We'll get to travel throughout the land. Beyond even what we can see here, past the mountains and the fjord."

"I'll tell them all about you!" Anna added. "And the magic things you can do."

Elsa smiled. She hoped one day that would be acceptable, but for now, her powers had to kept a secret. But once she was queen, she would change that rule. Because she knew better.

"We'll take care of our people," Elsa said as she took her sister's hand. "And they will love me and you!"

"Yeah!"

"No one can tell us what a princess should be, as long as we're together."

"You and me." The girls said together, a determined look in each of their eyes, unaware of what the future held for either of them.


	4. The Darkness in Both of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Preston (Timeless) visits Kylo Ren because time travel made Star Wars real I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually won the round in the contest? I'm not sure why? Maybe it's good but eh it's kinda stupid

The time machine whirred. The trip was long and bumpy -- longer than any of her past trips. This time, she was going to the past far beyond her own timeline, to a galaxy all the way across the universe. This time, Lucy was going alone.

When the machine finally ended its trip, Lucy heaved before she could even step out of the Lifeboat. Nothing came up. She knew better than to go on such a long trip with anything in her stomach. Her head spun, the long trip messing with her senses. When the world finally righted and she no longer felt nauseated, Lucy stepped out.

There lay the body of a boy, sleeping. He was only a few years younger than she was, and she felt as if they were old friends. She had come not to argue or to defeat him, but to give him hope. Something she felt no one but herself could do.

When they told her Star Wars did not exist, but instead myths from thousands of years ago matched her description of the movies, she didn't believe them. Now, with this right in front of her, Lucy was still in shock.

Time travel did wonders. It created new fiction, like with that extra James Bond movie Wyatt liked to go on about, and it made fictional universes real.

"Kylo Ren? Ben Solo?" She wasn't sure what to call him.

Immediately he stood up, suddenly awake, and ignited his red lightsaber. When he saw who it was, he pointed the weapon at her, the tip of the blade only inches from her face. Lucy gulped.

"I--I'm Lucy! You have no idea how big a fan I am of yours. Of all of this, really. I mean, I grew up with the original trilogy and I saw the prequels as a tween right when they came out, and when I heard our travels had made the movies real, I had to see it for myself. Oh, I'm so sorry. This probably makes no sense. Forget everything I just said. Just...know that I'm a huge fan, and that...I'm not a threat. I swear." Lucy tried to smile at him, a charming grin spreading across her face.

Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes and lowered his lightsaber, though he did not put it away. "What are you doing here in my private quarters? And what is that machine behind you?"

"I'm a time traveler. That's my time machine." She laughed, realizing how ridiculous it all sounded. But Kylo did not share her enthusiasm.

"So why did you come here?" he asked with a frown.

"To talk to you."

Kylo finally put away his lightsaber and sat down on his bed. "Why?"

"I hear you're having girl trouble," she said with a smirk.

Kylo grunted, looking away. "I don't want to talk about it," he growled.

Lucy sighed, dropping her overly excited demeanor. "What drew you to the dark side?" Lucy sat next to him, tilting her head to see his face. "What keeps you in this place? Why do you continue to suffer?"

He scoffed. "I hardly know you. You barge into my private quarters, rattle off about some time travel nonsense, and expect me to have a heart-to-heart with you?" Kylo stood up. "I want you out. Return from wherever you came, and never come back!"

Lucy did not flinch, nor did she leave. "I've killed before. My mother died in my arms. I hated her...and yet, in her last breath...I still felt sadness. Grief. You know, you and I, we aren't all that different." Kylo stared at her, speechless. "I came because I want to help. I think I can help fix things between you and Rey. I understand you, Kylo. I come from a family of great legacy, but I want no part in it. I hate my parents, yet there is a part of me that longs to stay loyal. The only difference between you and me are our sides in the moral war between good and evil. My parents were the worst kind of people. Your parents were the best. We both rejected their ways, and it led us down different paths."

"My mother died in battle a few days ago," Kylo whispered. "No one has told me, but I felt it. In the Force. She's gone." He looked down. "You don't understand me, Lucy. I am a broken man. Rey could never love me, so don't even try to waste your efforts on me."

Lucy stepped forward. "I am broken too, Ben." She called him by his birth name, and immediately, she saw him relax. His muscles lost their tenseness, and his stance became less like a soldier's and more like a boy's. He still found comfort in his given name despite everything he'd been through over the years. "Rittenhouse broke me a long time ago. I don't know if I will ever be able to fully recover from what they did to me. But there's still hope for me, just like there is hope for you. Wyatt gives me hope. Rey is your light, like Wyatt is mine. I don't want you to lose that. Don't lose her, or...or you'll lose yourself."

Kylo sat down, burying his head in his hands. "I want her. I need her. But I don't deserve her. She's too pure, too perfect. There is no way in all the galaxy she will ever forgive me for what I did to Luke, what I did to Han. I can't make up to her what I've done! I'm too far gone. Can't you see?" He stood up, anger and hatred etched on his face. He ignited his lightsaber. "I'm too far gone!" he screamed. He slashed the wall repeatedly with his laser sword. The metal wall turned red, melting under the heat with each strike. What was left was a beautiful mess Lucy couldn't help but think looked not much different from art. Finally, he turned off the lightsaber and let it fall to the floor. He fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "I want you to leave," he said, his voice filled with sorrow.

Lucy felt it then. The sadness pouring out of his soul. She felt as if she could touch his suffering with her fingers, dive into it like a pool. So this is what the Force is like. His anger and hatred were endless, and it all was angled at himself. 

"Ben, no one is too far gone. There is no point of no return. Darth Vader himself turned back to the light and was redeemed at his death, and he was one of the worst men to ever live." Lucy walked back toward the Lifeboat, leaving the grieving boy alone. He may have been about her age, but on the inside he was still a child who only longed to be noticed by his parents. "Ben, if you want to be forgiven by Rey, I only have one piece of advice. First, you need to learn how to forgive yourself."


	5. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened if Cinder died. Very depressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a summary of a fic idea than a real fic but what can ya do

The bodies were charred. Dr. Eliot found it hard to believe anyone could survive this. She pushed through the crowd, desperate to see if by the slim chance either of them -- particularly the princess -- were alive. She knelt before the bodies, fighting the urge to cough as the smoke entered her lungs. The sight and smell of the burnt flesh made her want to hurl.

Another doctor checked the pulse of the nanny and shook his head. Surely, if the older one had already died, the toddler had no chance of having survived the fire. Her heart slowing in anticipation of what was surely about to be revealed as terrible news, Dr. Eliot felt for a pulse and came up with nothing. Her heart dropped. Their future queen was gone.

Selene was dead.

🌑

Levana was queen, her niece dead, reduced to nothing but ashes. To her relief, there had been no rumors, no stories of the child surviving the fire. Selene had been dead by the time Dr. Eliot and the others had arrived, leaving Levana as the sole ruler of Luna. Finally, she could have peace knowing her plans had succeeded.

She grew more and more powerful as the years went on, and eventually everything was finally ready. She waited to enact her plans until one fateful day when the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth died, leaving Prince Kaito as the new Emperor. She proposed, and he accepted.

Her wedding ring that had bound her to Evret remained on her finger even after her union to Kaito union, though he would never know. Evret would always be Levana's only true love; Kaito was only a means to an end. After they won the war things would change. She could dispose of the young man after conquering Earth.

Kaito was not happy with their arrangement, of that she was sure. But with some persuasion, he was slowly becoming accustomed to his new life. He would never be happy, and he even seemed sad, as if part of him had been lost to something. Levana would never know what that something was, nor did she care.

🌒

Thorne sighed, staring listlessly at the blank wall. Life in this dungeon would not last forever, but the moment he was released, the Eastern Commonwealth was sure to turn him in to the American Republic, and after that, the European Union, and after that...well, he had quite honestly lost track of how many countries he had done business in.

In short, Thorne had a long life of incarceration to look forward to.

He sighed again, wishing there was something about his dire situation he could remark wittingly about. But even the Carswell Thorne was out of jokes.

🌓

Scarlet hugged her grand-mére before heading out to the garden. Life was good for Scarlet and her grandmother. They had each other, and they would for a long time more.

Scarlet never met a man she would truly love, and he love her back. The new laws on the Earthens enforced by Empress Levana made it hard for her to do much of anything but work in her later years, and she died single and lonely at the ripe old age of forty-five, worked to death by her new Empress.

🌔

Cress stared longingly at the beautiful planet called earth, dreaming of one day experiencing its glory firsthand, but that day never came. Instead, she watched it burn before her from her satellite, destroyed by her queen and empress as she pillaged the lands for their resources. By the time Cress had grown old the planet was more brown than green. Her heart broke as she witnessed its destruction. Her long hair turned gray as she waited for someone to rescue her.

🌕

Iko remained but a pile of broken pieces on the floor, all but dead for eternity, never to be pieced back together by the careful hands of a sad yet hopeful young girl.

🌖

Wolf was an animal, through and through. He killed, he maimed, he fought for his queen and empress, loyally bringing about the beginning of her glorious reign.

🌗

Winter lived in a world covered in blood. Her mind strayed further and further from reality as Jacin loyally watched her, helpless to keep the inevitable from happening.

As the earth died, so did Winter's sanity. As she drowned in an ocean of blood, succumbing to the insanity of her brain, she had one last coherent thought before being lost forever.

_ What might have happened if Selene, my beloved friend, had lived? _

🌘

Evret was dead, and Levana was married to this boy who knew nothing about her. He hated her, that much was certain. Many times he had been caught attempting to kill her in her sleep. Levana had finally ordered for him to be executed for treason, and he was waiting in a cell for his sentence to be carried out. She no longer needed him now that earth was in her grasp, yet she wondered if it had been a mistake to sentence him with death. She was so lonely. She could never love anyone but Evret, but Kaito could be a device to tide her over.

Until what, though? Levana had all that she wanted. Earth was under her rule and Luna was flourishing. Her citizens loved her, her enemies feared her. Her competition was gone forever, and she needn't be worried about anyone, anyone, foiling her plans.

Her only issue was that of earth. That was the problem she so wished to ignore, yet couldn't. It's devastation would sooner than later affect Luna. They would be without resources and die out.

She had succeeded, she told herself, so why was there such devastation before her? Why was earth dying? What had gone wrong?

Was she really not the good leader she thought she was?

And horror of all horrors...

Would this not have happened if Selene had not died, and had ascended to the thrown as she should have?

🌑


	6. Chaotic Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Todd from Chaos Walking was a character in Stranger Things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually kinda cute, I think it helped that I actually had a decent amount of words to work with.

Todd mumbled under his breath. "I hate that effing kid with his effing friends and that effing smirk..." He shuffled past Troy, lunch tray in hand, his head down, hoping the bully wouldn't notice him.

I was his first day at Hawkins Middle School, and so far, things had not gone well. Immediately, the bullies had singled him out when they saw him that morning, taunting him, even pushing him around. Todd had run, wishing he could have brought Manchee to school with him. His dog would have shown them, but dogs weren't allowed at school. It was against the rules.

Todd sat at a table alone, eating his food in silence. He watched the other kids talk and laugh with one another. He wished he could join a group of friends, but he was too scared. What if they found out about Ben and Cillian?

No, it was better to stay over here, alone. Isolated from the rest, yes, but safe from their ridicule and judgment.

"Those effing jerks," he murmured.

As he munched on his hamburger, a group of boys his age -- he had seen them in a few of his classes earlier -- walked toward him, talking amongst each other. As they neared he overheard part of their conversation.

"--think Will went? I hope he's alright."

"Dude, we got other things to worry about. Like that girl? What's up with her weird Jedi--" The black boy stopped talking when he saw Todd. The three boys all halted in their steps and stared at him.

Todd's face burned hot red when he realized why they were staring at him. "I'm so sorry, I can move, I--I--um--today's my first day so I thought--"

"Hey, it's no big deal." The boy with brown curly hair who seemed to be their leader held out his hand. Todd stared at it for a moment, then shook it shakily. "I'm Mike. You can sit with us today. Welcome to Hawkins Middle School."

"Otherwise known as hell," the third boy added, a lisp making it sound like "Otherwith known ath hell." The black boy gave him a look, and he quickly added, "I'm Dustin, by the way."

"Lucas," said the black boy.

Todd hesitantly sat back down as the boys joined him. "I'm Todd."

"Are you new here?" Lucas asked. "To Hawkins?"

Todd nodded. "Yeah. I--" He thought of explaining why he had come to this small town in the middle of nowhere, but no words came out. Where could he possibly begin? "I just moved here."

"How do you like it so far?" Mike asked, biting into his hamburger.

Todd shrugged. "It's alright. Troy effing sucks."

Mike laughed, and the others followed suit. Todd even chuckled a little. Already he was beginning to feel more comfortable with these boys. "Yeah, believe us, we've experienced our fair share of Troy being a jerk." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Who is Will? I heard you mention him, and it seems like everyone's talking about his disappearance. What happened?" Todd hoped these boys knew something and were willing to tell him what was going on. Hawkins was supposed to be a nowhere town where nothing happened, but it seemed that right when he had moved there things had suddenly picked up.

The boys quieted, and Dustin's wide smile faded. "Will went missing a few nights ago. He's one of our closest friends. We're gonna find him, with the help of that g--"

"Our good science teacher!" Will cut Dustin off, giving him a stern sideways glance. Dustin's cheeks turned red. He swore under his breath, just loud enough for Todd to hear.

They were keeping something from him.

The table fell silent for a few minutes, until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period. "Come sit with us tomorrow, okay Todd?" Lucas didn't seem very happy at Mike's offer but kept silent for the time being.

Todd nodded and hurried away.

Something mysterious was going on with that group, and he wanted to find out what it was.

+

Todd hopped on his bike and followed them at a distance. He had decided to follow them wherever they went once school was out, hoping answers to his questions could be found wherever they went. Eventually he found himself in a richer neighborhood, at least, richer than Todd's neighborhood. Then again, he was pretty poor. After all, Cillian and Ben were farmers before they moved here. Before--

The boys turned into a driveway at the end of the road. They parked their bikes and went inside. The moment they were out of sight, Todd walked his bike up to the driveway and parked it beside the others. He took out the Yoda action figure he had pickpocketed from Will and held it in his left hand. He walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell.

A man, who had to be one of the boys' fathers, opened the door. 

"Hey, uh, I have something that belongs to Will? Is he here?" He held out the action figure, and the man stepped out of the doorway.

"He's upstairs. You must be one of Will's friends--?"

"Yeah, whatever." Todd pushed past him, and the man muttered something about the disrespect of the young generation.

He bounded up the steps and walked down the hallway, listening for the boys in one of the rooms. Finally, he heard voices behind one of the doors. Before he could think twice, he opened the door. 

There stood the three boys, staring at a girl who had short hair. He would have thought she was a boy had she not been wearing a dress. They startled when he entered; Dustin shrieked, the girl backed towards the wall behind her. Todd stared at the girl in shock, not because of her bloody nose, but because of the Millennium Falcon toy that was laying on the floor.

Because he could have sworn that just one moment ago--just as he had entered the room and before it had fallen to the ground--it had been floating in midair.

"What the eff?" Except he didn't say eff, because the situation seemed to call for something stronger. The girl hugged herself. "Yer--how--?" He pointed at her and stepped into the room. "What the eff is going on?"

"Todd?" Mike looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Todd stared at him in disbelief. "I came to return you yer doll." He threw it at him, and Mike scrambled to catch it. "But who cares about a ruddy doll. I want to know why the Falcon was floating in midair!"

Lucas was raging. "Look what you did, Mike. Had to be friendly, and now you've gotten him involved in this mess! First the girl, now some off-kilter poor boy who doesn't know the first thing about manners or common decency. What's next? A rabies-infected dog you find off the street?"

Todd's face burned in anger as he thought of Manchee. "He don't have no rabies! Manchee's a good dog!"

Lucas shook his head. "What? Who's Manchee? I didn't mention a Manchee!"

But Todd was angry now. There was no reasoning with him at this point. He grabbed Lucas by the collar and screamed. "Take that back, you coward! Take that back!" 

Lucas held up his hands as Dustin and Mike pulled them apart. "Todd, calm down," Mike said. "Calm down." 

Finally, his blood cooled, and he stepped back. "Look, man I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean anything," Lucas said.

"What just happened?" Dustin asked.

"Are you okay?" Mike said.

Todd looked down. "It's nothin'. Sorry I exploded on you, Lucas. I promise, it's nothin'."

"Uh, guys? We have a situation over here," Dustin said.

"What?" Mike asked, looking to him. Lucas and Todd followed his gaze, which led to Dustin, who was pointing at the empty bed.

The bed that had, just one minute ago, a girl sitting on it.

"Where did she go?" Mike exclaimed.

"Great, now you scared her off!" Lucas said, accusing Todd. Todd stepped forward.

"Hey, wait a second, guys," Mike said, putting his hands between the two of them. "Don't start this again. We need to find El."

"El?" Todd wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, El. That's her name. Short for Eleven."

"Who the ruddy--" Todd stopped himself. "Who names their kid a number?"

Mike shrugged. "We'll get into that later. Right now, we have a job to do. A mission." At that, Dustin grinned, and the mood brightened immediately. "We need to find Eleven. And since Todd was the one who caused this mess, he can help us solve it."

Lucas and Dustin nodded in agreement, so Todd decided he better nod too.

"Come on, guys. Let's go find her."


End file.
